


heart Thief

by Winchesterville



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterville/pseuds/Winchesterville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim admits the reason why he saved Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart Thief

Almost a week. Parker had been staying with Sterling almost a week. She couldn't fully walk on her own yet. She had talked to the team earlier, assuring them she was alright. Neither of them talked much, most Sterling just made sure she had everything she needed.

On this particular night, Parker lays staring at the ceiling, Sterling is curled up in his usual perch on the chair and Parker can hear his light snores in the silence of the room. She just stares at the ceiling though, unable to rest. She can't stop thinking about the night she had woken up in that apartment, Sterling towering over her. And she certainly couldn't forget his words.

"Because I have to keep you safe." He had said. Parker turns to stare at him in the darkness, watching as his chest rose slow and easy in his sleep. What had he meant by safe? Parker can't take it anymore; she reaches over and taps his knee. She doesn't want to wake him, he looks so peaceful, but she needs to know. Sterling stirs, blinking awake and rubbing his face.

"Parker?" He asks, his British accent thick and rough with sleep. "Are you alright? Do you need something?"

"What did you mean?" She asks, ignoring his own questions.

"Mean by what?" Sterling asks in confusion.

"I have to keep you safe." She repeats. "That's what you said. What did you mean by it?" Sterling pauses and it's obvious he's taking a moment to process her words and remember. He sighs and at first, she's afraid he won't answer.

"It means..." Sterling starts, but pauses as he looks down at her. "It means...I will never let anything bad happen to you Parker." He finally explains and the look on his face says he is satisfied with the answer, but it only works to confuse her more.

"Why?" She asks softly, sitting up a little to look at him. "Why am I so special?" She asks, not understanding and he sighs, rubbing his face for a moment as he leans forward and in the moonlight pouring in from the window she can see that strange look once more in his brow eyes.

"Because Parker," He states simply, "It seems that the grand thief has stolen...my heart." He murmurs and looks down as if he's ashamed of that.

"Oh," Parker says, blinking a little and unsure what to say as she looks away. This wasn't the Sterling she had come to know over the past few years. The one that had made life for the Leverage team a living hell. This was a completely different Sterling and she had no idea what to say.

"Yes," Sterling murmurs. "But the funny thing is, is that I can't seem to figure out how to steal yours in turn." He sighs softly, standing in the darkness as he moves to cross the distance between them and perch himself on the edge of the bed beside her so he's looking down at her. She sighs, looking up at him, unsure how to feel as he looks down at her with those eyes and she frowns at him.

"Don't worry." Sterling says. "I know you don't feel the same about me." He tells her. "But Parker, know this. I will never let anything bad happen to you. You will always be safe with me." He tells her before pausing. "You should get some rest now." He murmurs, patting her hand lightly, but instead, she reaches up and takes his hand, keeping him from moving away. She leans up and kisses him in a move that surprises both of them as she presses their lips together and it's a moment before Sterling can move to respond and kiss her back in a tangle of slow, careful mingling of lips. Parker is the first to pull away, peering up at Sterling for a moment before she speaks again.

"How about I just give you my heart instead?" She offers and Sterling just smiles and leans in and kisses her back, this kiss deeper and more passionate them before and she welcomes it as he carefully presses her in to the bed.


End file.
